


You'll try me once, you'll beg for more

by rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)



Series: Wild Thoughts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Harry's relationship is past, M/M, Nothing much, One Night Stands, PWP, Power Bottom Louis, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, and Louis is just flirting with some guys, but not really, soooo, there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl
Summary: BabyI wanna keep my reputationI'm a sensationYou try me once, you'll beg for moreHarry and Louis meet during a night out at the club and they cannot stay away from each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by my adorable bean, [Syn](http://regulusarcblack.tumblr.com/) to write this. 
> 
> I want to thank [Sterre](https://goodmorningtoyouuniverse.tumblr.com/) who helped me with grammar and beta-ed this mess. 
> 
> Love you both so muuuuch. 
> 
> Everyone enjoy.

The soft pink light made everything blurry. Or maybe it was the third cocktail that Louis had accepted by one of the men who had spent their night trying to get to touch him, as he twirled and moved his hips to the rhythm of the old school 70s disco music. This one guy, Brian or whatever his name was, was quite persistent on buying drinks for Louis and keeping him company. Louis’ eyes had been focused on someone else for a while now, though.

The man, tall and lean, was using his elbow to rest his weight on the bar counter, watching people grind filthily against each other, while he sipped his drink with a bored expression on his face. The light accentuated his features - his big, bright eyes, a little hazy and unfocused from the alcohol just like everyone else’s; his plush lips; his strong jaw. 

Louis felt a new pair of hands wrap around his waist as he swayed his hips. He usually was more resistant to men grabbing him without asking, but the alcohol and the heat made Louis pliant in the stranger’s arms. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was dancing with the handsome man, who seemed uninterested in making himself part of the dancing crowd. Maybe Louis had one too many drinks, he didn’t care. He felt lips touching his neck, but he didn’t shy away. Instead he rolled his head to the side, giving more access to the man, who tightened his grip and rolled his own hips against him, making it clear what he wanted. 

Louis opened his eyes again and focused his gaze back on the man, hoping he was still there. He was, and he was staring right back at Louis, licking his lips before he finished his drink. Louis smirked when he saw him adjusting himself, hope and desire flurrying deep inside him and making him feel hot all over. The man nodded towards the man who was draped against Louis’ back. Louis shrugged and raised an arm to touch his dancing partner behind him, guiding his lips back to his neck. 

The other man’s lips became a thin line of anger and frustration, his jaw clenching. Louis smiled at him, biting his tongue. He loved how the man seemed bored a moment ago and now all his attention was on Louis. Louis gently pushed the hands that were touching him off his body. He turned around and stared at the man, who leaned in for a kiss. Louis stopped him, turning his head and offering his cheek for a goodbye kiss. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to the man, before he turned around and made his way through the sweaty bodies on the floor, towards the man who looked like he had been expecting him. 

“So, will you buy me a drink or will you dance with me?” Louis asked, voice confident from the alcohol he had been consuming all night and the desire in some of the men’s eyes. 

“I don’t dance, babe, so tell me your order.” His voice was low and just a tad hoarse - it fit him perfectly. 

Louis tried to keep his cool exterior and pulled an empty stool out from under the bar to climb onto. The man turned his body towards him and waited for Louis’ order. Although he raised his hand to call the bartender, his eyes always stayed focused on Louis’. Louis’ peripheral vision caught the bartender approaching them, but none of the two turned to look at him. 

“So?” the man asked Louis. 

“Surprise me,” Louis dared him. 

The man turned around and leaned to whisper something to the bartender, who nodded and walked away to get their order ready. Louis stared at the way the muscles on the man’s jaw clenched and unclenched as he spoke. He wanted to suck a bruise on the bone there and then down his neck and the pale skin that disappeared under his black T-shirt. 

“Your name, babe?” the man asked, eyes roaming Louis’ face and neck, focusing on the blooming bruise there for a moment, before he looked back up. 

“Louis. Yours, love?” 

The man gave his hand to Louis, greeting him properly. “Harry.” Louis tried not to worry about his sweaty palms or the fact that he felt that once he touched Harry, he couldn’t go back to not touching him. So he kept his hand close to Harry’s as soon as the man let it go, stroking the outside of his palm with his knuckles. 

“You looked pretty lonely here, are you here alone?” Louis bravely asked. It was obvious what Harry wanted by the way his body reacted with every little movement Louis made. 

“My friends are somewhere out there dancing,” Harry shrugged, reciprocating the gentle touch with his own. His large hand swallowed Louis’ up as he wrapped it around him, and used his thumb to stroke Louis’ knuckles gently. 

“But you don’t dance, right?” Louis asked with playful sarcasm colouring his voice. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t.” 

“So you wouldn’t dance, even if I asked you?”

“I’m afraid not.” 

Louis pulled away his hand from Harry’s grip and he placed it on his strong chest.  _ Fuck _ . Louis needed to feel that body against him. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Positive.” 

“Mhm, we’ll see about that, mister.” 

Harry brought his own hand on top of Louis’. “Is that a dare?” 

“Oh, no,” Louis said, feigned innocence dripping all over his words, as he batted his long eyelashes. “I wouldn’t dare you to do something I  _ know  _ I can make you do anyway.”

Harry smiled and pulled Louis closer. “Aren’t you overly confident, babe?” 

“Please, you’re standing there as if I couldn’t make you do whatever I want.” 

“Because you can’t.” 

Louis leaned back, not quite losing contact with Harry’s body, but making sure to make Harry understand that if he wanted to be chased, he would make Harry do anything to have him. He licked his lips and batted his eyelashes in the way that he knew drove men crazy. Harry was no exception to the rule, but for sure he knew how to keep his coolness. He couldn’t fool Louis though, his grip tightening around Louis’ hand and on his hip, the biting of his bottom lip - they were small things, but they made his desire obvious. 

Suddenly, Harry jumped up and away from Louis, and Louis only then noticed the bartender leaving one single glass in front of them. Harry took his wallet out to pay for the drink -identical to the one he was drinking before Louis approached him- leaving Louis confused and taken aback. When Harry turned back around, Louis had taken a step back and was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and wondering what the fuck was wrong with this bloke. 

“This better be for me,” Louis said, trying to be playful, but honestly, he was trying to figure out if he had misread all the signs. 

Harry looked down at the glass and took a sip, before he spoke. “I thought we would be in the stage of sharing it by now.” The way he spoke, as if he carried the lost arrogance of all the men who tried to get into Louis’ pants that night, but also as if he was desperate to get Louis to notice him, pay attention to him, drove Louis crazy. Harry raised the glass towards Louis’ lips and tipped it just enough for him to take a long sip of the burning liquid. He sure loved his alcohol. Louis flinched and leaned away. 

“Oh, babe, is it too much for your pretty tongue?” Harry asked leaving the glass on the counter behind him and taking a step towards Louis. “Want me to kiss it better?” Louis hadn’t realized he was nodding, until Harry was up in his personal space, resting his forehead on Louis’. “You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” 

Louis swallowed hard, but tried to keep it together. No. He wouldn’t fall on his knees for a man he had just met. He had a reputation to uphold. He wasn’t one to chase men around, he wasn’t one to lose control. The always chased  _ him _ . He made  _ them _ lose control. “Yeah?” he asked, voice affected by his desire to get this man’s lips on his own. 

Harry nosed his skin, lips grazing the soft spot above his top lip, before his mouth touched Louis’. Louis felt like he was punched in the gut. Harry tasted of whiskey and Louis was positively certain this was his favourite flavour from that point on. Harry pulled back, but Louis chased his lips, stealing another kiss, one that he refused to break off, dipping his tongue in Harry’s mouth for more and more and more. 

They pulled apart after a moment to catch their breaths. Louis felt like he was burning under Harry’s hot stare. “Take me home,” Louis said, almost pleading, forgetting about his dignity for the rest of the night. It would only be one night anyway. “Please, Harry.” 

Harry gave him a crooked smile, revealing his perfect teeth, teeth that Louis needed sinking in his skin. “Your wish is my command.” 

  
  


Louis’ skin was on fire. He lay naked on a stranger’s bed, sheets a little too expensive, house big, but cold - a little impersonal even - but the body draped over him was hot and inviting. Harry’s fingers were working him open in a fast pace, getting him ready for him eagerly. They had barely made it to the bed. As soon as Harry had gotten Louis out of his clothes, the man himself had refused to wait for Harry to take his off as well, instead diving in for a filthy kiss the moment Louis’ jeans and underwear were on the bedroom floor. 

“I want to devour you,” Harry whispered on the skin of his neck, mouth working over the previous bruise manically while his fingers probed his hole just a bit forcefully in a way that Louis had no idea he could ever enjoy. It was almost as if the slight pain was a reminder of how much Harry wanted him. “Fuck, you are so pretty, I can’t believe my eyes. Couldn’t believe it when I saw you at the club, either. All those men were looking at you like they could just fuck you right on the spot, do you know that?” 

Louis whimpered and turned his head, aching for Harry’s taste. “You,” Louis managed to get out of his mouth, “I only wanted you.” 

Harry took a deep breath and pulled his fingers out. “Yeah, but you let that man mark you up like you were his. Are you his, baby doll?” Harry asked as he manhandled Louis, flipping him over and attacking his collarbones. 

Louis shook his head, dazed and completely pliant in this stranger’s arms. This stranger with the beautiful eyes and the strong arms. This stranger with the voice that made Louis’ knees go weak. This stranger who could ask him for the stars and the moon and Louis would find a way to get them for him. 

“The stars and the moon?” Harry chuckled and he pressed two fingers on the largest hickey decorating the side of Louis’ neck. 

Embarrassed that he had said that out loud, he raised his arm to hide his face in the crook of his elbow. Harry was quick to grab it and pin it above Louis’ head. 

“Will give you anything you want, too, babe. The stars, the moon, the fucking sun, anything you want.” 

“Your cock. I want your cock,” Louis mumbled delirious and so, so hard. “Need you inside me.” 

“Sure, baby, let me go get some condoms, okay?” Harry kissed Louis’ lips softly, a great contrast to the way his hands were holding him down. “I’ll be back in a moment, I have them in the bathroom.” 

Harry got up from the bed and ran out of the room. Louis was feeling like he was suffocating in the heat of his own body. He needed a breather, or else this would be over before it had even started. He got up from the bed, feeling the cold air hitting his skin which made him shudder in return. He approached the big mirror on the wall in front of him to examine his own body, littered with red marks and bites. He raised his hand and traced the fresh ones with soft fingers. 

His eyes fell on the dressing table, where a bunch of shit was lying around. His attention caught a pretty pink collar. One that tied around the neck, a small heart hanging down from the middle of it and pearls tied at the ends of the collar. Louis wondered if this was Harry’s or someone else’s. Maybe he was committed to someone? Louis felt his belly clench just thinking about it. Maybe it had been forgotten there. 

“Are you- Louis,” Harry said noticing that Louis had gotten up as soon as he walked in, “what happened, love? Need to admire your pretty face, doll?” 

“Nice accessory,” Louis said turning around and holding the collar close to his neck. “Yours?” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Where did you find that?” he asked, eliminating the distance between them. “I thought I had thrown that away.” 

“But why? It’s so pretty. Is it your partner’s?” 

“My ex’s, yes,” Harry replied. “They had a good eye for accessories, for sure.” 

Louis relaxed at the mention of the word ‘ex’ and he allowed Harry to wrap his arms around him. “Did they wear it while you fucked them the way you want to fuck me?” 

“No, they wore it outside the bedroom,” Harry said, before he dove in for a kiss. 

Louis shook his head, feigning disappointment. “Such a waste of an opportunity.” 

“Forget the fucking collar, baby, come here,” Harry pulled Louis towards his bed, stumbling on his own steps, but managing to get them there in the end nonetheless. “I can’t believe you’re fucking real.” 

“Says the hottest man I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Harry pushed Louis to lay on his back with one hand, while the other unbuttoned his own jeans, the last remaining article of clothing on his body. He got rid of his jeans and threw them somewhere behind him, before he took his cock in his large hand, stroking it loosely. Louis gulped as soon as he noticed his size. 

“The fuck, how can you be so fit and have a huge cock, too? Fuck me,” Louis murmured. 

“I will, baby, trust me.” Louis didn’t know if he should be annoyed by his smirk or the fact that he wanted to die with his cock inside him so he could die a happy man. Harry reached for the condoms and opened one carefully as Louis took over, stroking him with expert hands. 

“Under different circumstances, I would die to have that in my mouth, but right now I need it inside me,” Louis commented, but didn’t miss the chance to lean down and place a gentle kiss on the head. Harry took a sharp breath and lost his balance for a moment, before he tangled his fingers inside Louis’ hair and pushed him away to get the condom on. 

“Turn around, doll,” Harry instructed him with a gentle voice, helping him to get up and on his hands and knees. Louis felt Harry’s large hands on the swell of his ass, as the other man squeezed before pulling his cheeks aside, revealing his pink hole to the cold air. Louis clenched wildly around nothing, eager to have Harry inside him, knowing that his cock would be bigger and better than his fingers. It had been quite some time since Louis had had someone inside and he was desperate for it. 

Harry covered his cock with lube, before he aligned his tip to Louis’ hole, stroking the sore spot as he pushed in. This time he was much more gentle, giving Louis time to adjust as he sank inside him. If only Louis had the patience to wait. 

“No, don’t- you are- just fuck me.” 

“Shh, have some patience, baby.” He bottomed out slowly and stayed there, unmoving, as Louis tried to push back and forth to get him deeper. Harry stopped him by grabbing his hips. “You’ll take what I give you, don’t be greedy, doll.” 

Louis whined and tried to move again, ignoring Harry’s request. “Then give me what I want.” 

“I’ll give it to you, when I think you’re ready for it and you deserve it.” 

Louis whined some more and turned his head to look at Harry over his shoulder. “You are such a bad daddy, not taking care of your doll properly,” he pouted and then froze. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He had called someone daddy, as if it was the most common term of endearment in the world and fuck! What if Harry was turned off now? What if he thought he was a weirdo? Not everyone understood kinks and yeah, Louis had stepped over the limits of what was acceptable to call your one night stand, without discussion, but it wasn’t the worst thing he could have-

“Daddy knows best, doll,” Harry said, not missing a beat, as he started moving slow and steady. “Trust me, I will take care of you.” 

His thrusts became more forceful with time, Louis felt overwhelmed and empty at the same time, needing Harry to touch his cock to get him there, but also knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand it. He felt like crying, because everything was too much, but at the same time, it was llike nothing was enough. Harry was trying to find the perfect angle, the one that would help him hit that sweet spot inside Louis and get him over the edge, but the way he moved was enough to get Louis impossibly hard and ready to come at any moment. 

“Daddy, Harry, daddy, please,” Louis whined incoherently. “I need to come, I need more.” 

“Yes, doll, I know. Give me a moment and you’ll get there.” 

“Now, daddy, please.” 

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ torso and pulled him back on his chest, getting them both in an upright position, that helped him get that angle he was striving for. Louis cried out loud, a few tears escaping his eyes, as Harry drilled inside his body now. “Yes, doll, there you go, you are so close. Come on, sweetheart, come for daddy.” 

Louis whimpered as one, two, three white strings shot upwards, painting his tummy. Harry wrapped his large hand around him to ease him through his orgasm, as he himself came closer and closer to his own. His thrusts became erratic and when Louis was starting to feel sensitive to his touch, he bit down on Louis’ shoulder and spilled inside the condom, muffling his sounds. 

He let Louis fall on his front, but didn’t deprive him from his touch, caressing the sweaty skin of his back. “You are perfect,” he whispered leaning down for a kiss. 

“You are such a good daddy,” Louis nodded with a smile and the softness of the moment washing over him, forgetting this was practically a stranger. Whatever, he would have time to regret it when he would be home and out of the trance this man had put him into. 

Harry chuckled and lay down next to Louis, hands never leaving the man’s hot skin. “Go to sleep, doll,” he said to him. “You must be tired.” 

“I have to get ho-” Louis’ phrase was cut short by a yawn. “I have to get home.” 

“Sleep,” Harry insisted and maybe it was his scent or the fact that he literally fucked the life out of Louis that made the man nod and close his eyes. 

Louis started drifting away in the house of a stranger, whose hands never stopped touching him until they both fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Louis should have been home already, but instead he was spending his third consecutive morning in Harry’s apartment. He was lucky that it wasn’t required to attend any classes and Liam would bring him all the notes he might need later. In clear daylight, the house looked even more impersonal and like it wasn’t inhabited at all. Although, Louis’ clothes on the bedroom floor and the takeout cartons on the coffee table made it a bit more human - it looked lived in. 

Since Harry had to go to class - he was studying something business related, but hadn’t gone into details, because he was distracted by Louis’ mouth around his cock - Louis opted to take a long, hot shower. He’d just relax a little bit, take advantage of the comfortable couch and the big TV in the living room. He had found some interesting snacks in a cupboard, which he snatched, knowing that Harry wouldn’t mind and he had sat down to finish a marathon of some series on Netflix, while munching on chocolate and extra salty snacks, mixing the flavours and knowing that his stomach would hate him for it later. 

He had stolen a white hoodie from Harry’s closet, feeling the chill of the cold morning on his skin, when he woke up to an empty bed and a handwritten message. The hoodie was double his size, falling down to his thighs and making him feel cozy and warm. He had also stolen some of Harry’s underwear and that pink choker because he tried it on for fun, but loved the way it looked around his neck, the contrast of the pink fabric and the bright red bruises littering his skin. 

He was dozing off to an old episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, when the door opened and closed behind him, signaling Harry’s arrival. Louis didn’t bother to open his eyes, he snuggled inside the hoodie, putting his hands between his own thighs to keep them warm. He should had asked how to turn the heating on, but Harry was already gone and Louis didn’t have his phone number in his phone yet, because he didn’t know if, after their short-lived romance was over, they would see each other again. 

Louis felt the couch dipping and in no time lips were caressing his thighs, a hand trying to pry them open. “‘M cold,” Louis murmured, even if Harry’s touch left his skin burning. 

“Why didn’t you turn the air-conditioner on, babe?” Harry asked resting his palm on Louis’ bent knee. Louis opened one eye to look at Harry, all rosy from the cold outside, thick layers of clothing covering his strong body, but making him look smart and fashionable. Louis was torn between asking him to stay like that in order to admire the effortless beauty, or to ask him to take everything off and let him ride him. He was pretty sure he was still open from last night. Just a couple of fingers and he would be good to go. 

“I didn’t know how. You left without a warning,” Louis pouted. 

“I had forgotten I was presenting today, I wasn’t planning to go until my friend called.” Harry managed to pry Louis’ thighs open and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his right one, before he crawled and lied on top of Louis. “To be fair, I tried to wake you up, but you ignored me.” 

“Tired,” Louis yawned. “We slept at 4am. How did you manage to wake up and go to class?” 

“I didn’t sleep at all. I couldn’t sleep with you by my side.” 

Louis chuckled awkwardly. “Did you think I’d steal your fancy stuff?” he tried to joke. 

“I couldn’t stop staring at you,” he said unabashedly. “I was afraid I would close my eyes and you’d disappear.” 

Louis felt his heart up his throat. “I didn’t,” he replied out of breath. 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“But you did,” he accused Harry. “Imagine waking up in a stranger’s house for him to not be there.” 

“I left you a note, baby.” Harry captured Louis’ lips in a hot kiss. “I am sorry if I worried you.” 

Louis decided to not tease him more. “You didn’t. The note was the first thing I saw, don’t worry.” 

“You little shit,” Harry said and he put his hand underneath Louis’ - well, it was Harry’s really - hoodie to tickle Louis’ body mercilessly. Louis shrieked and squirmed away, but Harry kept him in place with firm hands. “Where are you going, doll?” 

“Stop pestering me, you asshole,” Louis pushed Harry away playfully, but Harry was quick to attack Louis’ neck. 

“You smell so good when you’re wearing my clothes, you smell like me,” Harry said biting down his neck above the collar, before he took the hanging fabric between his teeth. “This suits you, babe. I love it on you.” 

“Does it remind you of them?” Louis asked holding back a moan, when Harry went back to sucking a fresh hickey on an empty inch of skin he found. 

“Of whom?” Harry breathed on his skin and then started licking the sore spot to make it feel better, although Louis secretly enjoyed the throbbing, it was a nice reminder of the man who left the marks all over his body. 

“Of your ex.” 

Harry looked at Louis deep in his eyes. “This was made for you skin, love. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to think of someone else wearing it.” 

Louis closed his eyes and rested his head back. It was irrational feeling jealous of his one night stand’s ex. It was ridiculous that his heart couldn’t calm down and his belly was clenching because of the deep desire he felt for this man. Harry kissed his jaw gently and nosed it so that Louis would offer his lips to him. 

“I want you so much, doll, you make me so hard, just looking at you turns me on,” Harry said, voice sincere.

Louis reopened his eyes and nodded. “I want you, too. I can’t believe you deprived me of your touch for so many hours.”

“I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?” Harry smirked, seeming happy about the embarrassing stuff that left Louis’ mouth. 

Louis pouted. He longed for Harry as if he hadn’t seen him in months, although they were together until the early hours of the morning. “You’ve been a bad daddy, not taking proper care of your doll.” 

Harry groaned and pushed his hips forward, digging his erection in the crease of Louis’ thigh, pushing the hoodie upwards. “I’m sorry, love, what can I do for you?” 

“Oh, no. I’m taking over, daddy. I don’t trust you anymore.” 

Harry didn’t question him, he raised an eyebrow and watched Louis as he wiggled his way out of Harry’s crushing weight and straddled his hips. Harry didn’t protest any of Louis’ actions, not even when he started moving back and forth, rubbing his sore hole against Harry’s clothed cock, grateful he was wearing underwear, because he was still sensitive and the rough fabric of his black jeans would destroy him. 

“Babe, I need you.” 

“I know, but you have to wait, daddy. Like I waited for you all these hours.” Louis lay on top of Harry, kissing the spot under his jaw softly before he stood back up and made a show of putting two of his own fingers inside his mouth and sucking hard, trying to get them as wet as possible. 

“No, baby, let me do that for you,” Harry asked, as soon as he realized what Louis was about to do. He went to touch Louis, but Louis was quick to slap his hand away. 

“No touching. I am in charge now.” Louis made sure to soak his fingers, before he moved them behind him and pushed them inside his underwear. He circled his rim, teasing himself a bit, just to get used to the feeling, before he pushed the tip of one digit in. It sunk easily, since he was indeed still quite open since that morning, but also there was a slight resistance due to the sensitivity. 

“Kiss me,” Harry ordered. Well, it was more of a plea, lips pouting to Louis’ direction, begging to be touched. Louis kissed him, unable to resist Harry’s sweet taste, but the kiss turned to a moan as Louis pushed his whole finger inside. “Feels good?” Harry asked, staring at Louis’ overwhelmed face. 

“I can still feel you,” Louis gasped, when he added another finger, eager to have Harry inside him. “You are so big, daddy, I’ll never find anyone as good as you.” 

“I thought I were a bad daddy,” Harry teased him, nosing his neck and using the tip of his tongue to lick his Adam's apple, making the fabric of the pink choker wet. 

“Bad daddy, but your cock is so, so good,” Louis smirked. “And that’s what I need now, I need that cock inside me and you to stop trying to take control.” Louis scissored his own fingers, opening himself eagerly and foregoing doing a thorough job. He usually demanded to have the time to be thorough and precise with foreplay, just to make sure that he would be comfortable, but there was something in the prospect of the slight pain that turned him on. He had spent the last three days feeling sore, as a reminder of Harry being inside him. “I want it now,” Louis demanded pouting. 

“Are you ready, doll?” Harry asked genuinely concerned. 

“That’s none of your business. I know best.” Louis got up from Harry, just enough to take off his underwear, not bothering with the hoodie. He sat back on Harry’s thighs, making it easier to unbutton Harry’s jeans and push them down enough to expose his erection and balls. Harry had already rid himself of his coat, but he had kept his black t-shirt on. Louis leaned down and took the tip of Harry’s angry red cock in his mouth, suckling a bit, before he  took him down, not caring to actually pleasure him, but aiming to get him wet enough to not get on him completely dry. 

Harry, however, seemed to be enjoying himself just fine. Louis wasn’t dumb, a warm mouth was always a warm mouth, whether Louis was putting his amazing techniques in use or not. Harry had already confessed that he wasn’t interested in having someone else blow him ever again, after the amazing blowjob that Louis had given him the night before, one that left his jaw and own cock aching.

After a few moments, Louis pulled back, a trace of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Harry’s cock. Harry moaned at the sight, arching his back and trying to get Louis’ lips back on himself. Louis tsk’ed and stood up completely straight, before he lifted himself just enough to align his hole to Harry’s cock and sink down slowly but steadily. 

“Fuck,” he sighed lowly, his voice a barely audible whisper. “This cock was made for me, right, daddy?” Louis asked, batting his long eyelashes and pushing his sweaty fringe off his face with one hand, while the other’s fingers dug on Harry’s clothed chest, helping him keep his balance. 

Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip, eyes rolling upwards, as Louis started moving in eights, and back and forth for a little while, until he felt ready to start bouncing on Harry’s cock. There was a burning sensation inside him, one that wasn’t unbearable or took away from the pleasure. It was a nice reminder of his raw need for Harry.  A soft whimper left his mouth, after a moment, a little frustrated that his angle wasn’t helping him to have Harry’s cock nail his prostate the way he wanted, but he was determined to make it work. 

“You look amazing, doll. So hot,” Harry said while in ecstasy. He gasped when Louis clenched around him and reached for Louis’ hips, underneath the hoodie. His grip was unforgiving on his skin, leaving bruises behind, as he started guiding Louis’ movements. Louis was too hot to protest Harry’s effort to gain control. He threw his head back and cried out, when Harry hit that spot inside him, nailing it perfectly again and again. Louis started bouncing harder, ignoring the soreness in favor of getting more of Harry inside him. 

Maybe it was the soft  _ uh, uh, uh _ ’s leaving Louis’ mouth with every upward thrust that was met by his own movement, maybe it was the way the hard pearls were hanging from the soft fabric that hit against his red, sweaty skin. Maybe it was the way the hoodie fell dangerously low on one side, revealing some of his shoulder. Harry let out a loud moan and spilled inside Louis suddenly, only then realizing they forewent the condom. 

Louis would worry about it later, for now, he grand down, allowing Harry to massage his prostate with his still hard cock. Harry grabbed the hem of his own hoodie, pushing it up Louis’ body and revealing his tummy and his leaking cock. He took it in his large hand and stroked him fast and hard, on the verge of forceful, until Louis cried “daddy” and came all over himself and the soft fabric. He collapsed on Harry’s body, almost crying from the shock of his orgasm, struggling to regain his breath. 

“Are you okay, my doll?” Harry asked worried, gripping whatever his hand could from the sort, sweaty hair and playing with it. 

“Need moment,” Louis mumbled and reached for a much needed kiss. 

Harry didn’t protest the dead weight on his chest or that they were both filthy on his expensive couch. He didn’t even bother waking Louis up, before he carried him back to his bed.   
  


 

Louis woke up, a few hours later, to a pair of lips caressing his cheek, barely grazing the skin there. He blinked a few times against the sunlight coming from the large windows. He sighed and closed his eyes again, blindly searching Harry’s lips for a sweet, short kiss. 

“I should get going, I have to take the subway and then two different buses to get home,” Louis said, calculating the distance in his sleepy brain. 

“I can drive you,” Harry offered. Louis didn’t even want to think how rich Harry actually was. How many students are able to afford a luxurious flat and a car? Not Louis or any of his friends, that was for sure. 

Louis hummed and shook his head, knowing that allowing himself to continue living with false hope that this short adventure meant anything more, he would end up hurt. “It’s fine, thanks, Harry. I can go alone, if I don’t leave too late.” 

“But that’s the point. You can stay longer, if I take you later.” 

Louis opened his eyes and stared at Harry, daring him to explain himself. And explain himself he did. 

“You,” Harry took a deep breath, before he spoke again, “you can stay for as long as you want, Louis. You can tell me about your family, talk some more about your sisters and brother. We can make shitty dinner, because you just had to be involved, didn’t you? We can- we can go out for fancy dinner or to the pubs you love. If you want,” he added hesitantly. 

Louis felt like the blood was rushing in his veins, making his left arm a little numb. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Harry, burying his face in his neck and inhaling deep, after he placed an open-mouthed kiss there. “Just don’t forget to wake me up later,” Louis whispered, blushing from the top of his head down to his neck. 

“Of course, doll. Anything you want,” Harry promised. 

And Louis believed this stranger. This stranger that took him home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Ri. xx


End file.
